


A Night to Remember

by Vonniexxx



Category: Da Vinci and Zoroaster
Genre: Davincisdemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about when Leo and Zo re-kindle lost feelings and memories for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is graphic-sexually and it is between two men so pre warned this is like smut but good written there's a story line trust me

      Leonardo was working on a painting of a nude man, he had just finished a an went up stairs to his room to wash his hands. He changed to a clean dark burgundy shirt and went back down stairs. when he got down stair he saw Andrea talking to a man whom's face Leo was familiar with seeing. "Andre you brung a random man home, you better be more careful next time or Dragonetti and his thugs will charge you with sodomy." Leo said sarcastically. Andre laughed and so did the man he brung. A knock suddenly came to the door and and excused himself, " oh please forgive me I'll be right back boys." "Boys?are you that old Andrea." The man said causing Leo to laugh. Leo sat in the edge of a table when the man walked toward him a little still keeping some distance. "i didn't get your name." said Leo. The man held out his hand and said "Zoroaster, my name is Zoroaster." He grinned brightly. 

      "So Zoroaster what are you doing here?" "I came to help Andrea with something need for the festival this coming week."  "How long have you known Andrea?" "Not too long, I'm highly sure not as long as you." "Do you know who I am." Zoroaster Rolex his eyes "Of I know who you are, your Leonardo that cocky son of a bitch who always saying smug comments on other peoples works!" Zo exclaimed with a irritated tone. "Well in that case you must not know who I am at all! But I already knew who you were! Your some tall idiot who clearly doesn't know good art from his ass!" Leo was pissed at this point. " you got a smart mouth that clearly is full of shit, you think your so high and mighty but your nothing but some stray kid who Andrea picked up" Leo got off the table and walked face to face with Zo "who do think you are walking up here as if you know me?" "Oh I know you Leo but everyone does and everyone knows your just a bastard." Zo words took a strike into Leonardo, Andrea had came in and saw the tension between the boys. "I trust that you two are well acquainted with each other." The boys walked away from each other

         It had gotten late and Zo had been working with Andrea all night it was now 12 o'clock on the nose.  It was aterrible storm   happening outside. Leo and Zo still had tension between them. "Well Andrea I'll see you tomorrow hopefully bright and early." "no Zoroaster couldn't dare have you go out in that mess of whether common please stay." "I couldn't." But then Zo looked at Leo and said "But then again I'd be an idiot to out there in this kind of whether." Andrea smiled and Leo said "Well considering that you are an idiot I figured you would've walked outside." "Leo! Don't be rude." Andrea said. Leo went upstairs to his room upset. Zo walked up stairs and saw Leo sitting at his desk working On a sketch. "Hey..." Zo said lowly. Leo didn't bother to turn around. "What do you want fucker." "Hey, don't be mad at me." Leo turned around "fuck you." "What are you looking for." "An apology Zo." "Hey sorry I'm not sorry,what are you gonna do about it." Leo stood up and Zo walked up to him. "You'll  be sorry after this."  Leo said. "Sorry after what?" Zo said confused. Leo grabbed Zo's and pulled him towards him and kissed Zo. Zo attempted to push away and he was locked in Leo's embrace he kissed him back as there passions grew wild. Leo lifted Zo's shirt over his head then Leo took his own off, Leo untied Zo's pants Leo pushed Zo on the bed. Their kiss was intense and wild. Leo was on top of Zo kissing his next when suddenly in one swift motion Zo flipped Leo on to his back so that Zo was on top. It excited Leo, Zo untied Leo's pants and took Leo's boots off and slid off his pants. Zo kicked off his boots using his feet and Leo help Zo take off his pants. "Have you done this before." Zo questioned. "What? Being with a man." "Yes." Leo said lowly. "Turn over." Zo's voice was low and heavy. Leo turned and Zo's hand was on the arch  Leo's back. Zo licked his fingers and massaged Leo's anus. "Uh" a low sound came from Leo Zo's wet fingers mad Leo hard. Zo pulled Leo's body up so that he was on his knees. Zo pushed slowly inside of Leo and Leo moaned louder then before Zo started to pick up pace and then both moan in ecstasy "Oh God yes." Leo exhaled "faster" Leo breathed Zo did as told. Zo moaned loudly. "Keep going Zo...Yes, keep going." Leo said breathing heavy.  Zo pushed harder "harder." Leo said Zo pushed hard he felt like he was going to come but then Leo said "Don't stop. Please don't stop." Zo kept going, then they moaned and they felt nearly breathless? Leo grabbed the sheets hard as Zo pushed inside him harder but slower Leo let out a load noise and Zo grasped Leo, they Orgasmed at the same time. 

           They collapsed on the bed breathing heavy. "Well that was a turn of events don't you think," Zo said. Leo looked at him and smiled "it was" Leo said. " hey, sorry about earlier...Leo"  Leo rolled on top of him "it's funny," "what?" "I did say you'd be sorry." Zo laughed and the night wen on blissfully 

           The following morning Zo got up and he went downe stairs after dressing and he saw Leo and grinned. When they looked up and there eyes met they could both feel a magnetic charge and they could see last night in each other. Zo went over to Leo and  reached over him never braking their gaze. Andrea looked up and noticed and then in front of Andrea Leo leaned into Zo and kissed him, Zo kissed him back he couldn't help it he felt the attraction between them grow the kiss became more passionate when Andrea interrupted "What is going on!" Leo and Zo broke their kiss and realized that Andrea had been there. "Last night you two hated each other now your in love?"  _In love... Ran inside both Leo and Zo's head and they we're silent_. "We're not in love Andrea stop being dramatic." Leo said breaking the tension in the air. He moved Zo out the way and went over to his art isle of the nude man. Zo turned around and stood behind Leo. Andrea smiled. 

            Zo was about to leave and Andrea was showing him out Leo ran to Zo and grabbed his sleeve and pulled him. Zo wrapped his arms around him.  Leo kissed him "follow me." "What." "Follow me till the end, be my companion Zo." Zo smiled "I'm yours."

 

And Zo followed only they never shared that passionate night again

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. It's Just A Four Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No that it's been years since the last time theyve shared the same bed Zoroasters yearns for Leos, but Leo's head is everywhere as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in current Florence around early season 2 when Leo, Nico, Zo and Vespucci have already returned, except without all the chaos that Florence was in. So they've returned to a calm Florence.

The night was young Leo, Zo and Nico are at Vorrochio's work shop.

Leo heard footsteps but they were familiar footsteps, he turned around and saw Andrea standing there smiling. "I knew you would return to me my boy." Leo felt an overwhelming amount of love "Maestro." He said faintly he ran to Andrea and embraced him. "Any luck with the book of Leaves?" Leo looked disappointed "No but I did bring back something that could help us... It's from my mother." Andrea was surprised, but he didn't like the idea of Leo getting his hopes up. Zoroaster came behind Andrea and wrapped his arms around him. Americo standing next to him, "Wow you actually have people that like you Leo-isn't that something. Hey is this your grandfather," Vespucci of course always making a sarcastic comment. It made Leonardo laugh. Zoroaster had felt slightly jealous especially because he could tell Leonardo found Vespucci funny and good company, Zo knew if Vespucci also liked Leo he liked Leo enough to want to sleep with him. That's something wouldn't let happen. "Well Leo why don't you and me go on and parlay somewhere while your friends get reacquainted with your grandfather-daddy-maestro figure. Leo laughed at Vespucci again. "You’re a character aren't you Vespucci." Leo said brightly. "A character and a mad man can make beautiful things happen." Vespucci grinned at his underline meaning. Leo caught on and replied to him "No, a character and a mad man make disaster." Vespucci then said "Then we’re a beautiful mess, in other words Leonardo." Leo rolled his eyes "I suppose come on upstairs with me to my room." "You’re room!" Vespucci said "I've always wanted to know how you decorate a room." he followed behind Leo and looked back at Zoroaster and winked. Zo stopped them before they made it up top-"Leo you can't!" Andrea looked at Zo and so did everyone. "Can't what?" Leo said. "You don't have time with Vesitis, Lorenzo has sent for you." Vespucci rolled his eyes and turned to Leo. Leo said "It'll only be 5 minutes Zo." "Only 5 Leo-you’re working me quick today." Leo hit Vespucci's arm for that comment and grinned at him. "Alright Zo I'm coming." Leo followed behind Vespucci down the stairs. "We will reacquaint ourselves Leo." Vespucci said. "Alright Americo." Everyone had left out following Leo but Zo went over to Vespucci. "Stay away from him, were done with you." Vespucci smiled like he knew something. "And who says we are Zo you? You’re jealous." "What! Of-of what you? Fuck off." "Not me, your jealous of me and Leo." that's when Zo grabbed Vespucci by his collar "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Vespucci smacked Zo's hand. "Look at you getting all hot and bothered, don't worry I'll be gone." Zo's face settled. Vespucci was walking out the door. "But I won't be gone in tell I've had that sweet piece of ass called an artist-and then I won’t be gone long." Zo went after him "Fuck you Vespucci I won’t let you lay a hand on him!" "Why?" Vespucci yelled walking up to Zo. "Why?" He yelled again. "Because he's my friend!" "Because he's your friend oh go fuck yourself-you maybe friends now but somewhere along the road you were more than friends. We both know that." Zo was silent and Vespucci walked away

They were at the Medici’s Lorenzo was happy and relieved to see Da Vinci he informed him that all was well. "Leonardo I need you here to help me with Florence." "Lorenzo I can't I need to find the book-" "Weren't you the one who said he was capable of doing more than one thing, please Leo I need my brother hear with me." Leo couldn't say no. "I can't say no to my brother." Leonardo went up to Lorenzo and hugged him close and tight. Lorenzo held him close.

Leonardo was at home with Andrea and Zo was at the tavern with Vespucci drinking. They were drunk as FUCK! 

"So why are you so afraid of him." "I'm afraid of any damn body Vespucci." "It seems like you’re afraid of telling that sweet piece of ass the truth." "Don't call him that you fuck face." "Fuck is your favorite word but you’re not fucking Leo and you haven't what forever." "You don’t know shit about me and Leo." "Enlighten me." Zoroaster got up from the table. "It's just a four letter word Zo, if you can't say it at least do others who just want to fuck him the kindness of fucking off." "Get up." "What are you going to do?" Vespucci stood up. Zo punched him in his face. Zo walked to Andreas and went upstairs to Leo's room. Only Leo wasn't there. "Andrea where's Leo?" "He's staying at the Medici's its pouring rain stay here." "I can't Andrea, I need to see Leo."

Zo made it to the Medici’s and Lorenzo invited him to stay since in the morning he'd be helping Leonardo. Zo went and knocked on Leo's door. Leo opened the door. "Zo come in your soaked. Leo helped him take off his multi colored jacket he wears often. Zo grabbed Leo's face and kissed him. Leo pushed away. "Zo what are you doing." "Do'nt tells me you don't remember." Leo turned his back to Zo. "You’re being ridiculous." Zo kissed the back of Leo’s neck. Leo nearly crumbled in his kiss. "Yes." Leo said low in a whisper. "Yes...I remember Zo." He turned around and put his arms around Zo's neck and a passionate kiss embraced Zo. Then the memories went through their heads. Leo took Zo's shirt of. "I like you like this Zo." "What?" "Wet." Zo smiled. He took his pants off and Leo took his own cloth's off. "Take me." Leo said. Zo pinned Leo on the bed Leo gripped the sheets. Zo pushed himself inside Leo. "Yes." Leo moans softly. "Faster." Zo moved faster. "aaah, keep going" Zo moved intensely. "Fuck." Zo said he grabbed Leos now long hair pushed him on his stomach. "Turn over. I want to see you." Zo said. Zo flipped him around. He pushed into him,"aah" They moaned. "Don't stop Zo." They looked into each other eyes. "Did you miss this-at all?" Zo said gripping Leo’s hair. Leo could tell Zo was fustrated with him he was rougher but Leo liked it. "Did you?" Leo said. "Yes." "Then fuck me harder." The sex was rough but amazing. "Leonardo may I have a word." Lorenzo said. "Keep going" Leo moaned. "I love you." Zo said "Do you love me." Zo pushed "Yes, yes" They orgasm together and collapsed on the bed. "Nothing like old times." Zo said.


	3. Hide Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoroaster wants to keep this thing going with Leo, but will he be able to when a friend of Lorenzo shows up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has sexually explicit content if you don't like smut I suggest you exit the fucking story, this is hot guy in guy; you have been warned.

Lorenzo knocked on the door of Leonardo's door to the room he was offered to stay in by Lorenzo. "Leonardo May I have a word with you?"  
On the inside of Leo's room Leonardo and Zo were frantically getting dressed.  
"Just a minute your grace" Leo shouted.  
"The Medici's have never been patient men huh Leo."  
Leo smirked "Your absolutely right Zo."  
Zo was completely dressed he moved quicker then Leo. Leo managed to put his pants and boots on but he struggled to find his shirt.  
"Hey Leo I'm going to leave now." He spoke softly. Leo leaned in to kiss Zo one last time, Zo leaned in and when their lips met they could feel the heat from last night. Leo only expected a peck but once he felt Zo's lips he couldn't stop. Their kiss was passionate Leo moaned. Suddenly the door open Leo and Zo pushed away from each other immediately. Lorenzo luckily didn't see anything but his face turned to Leonardo and then to Zoroaster. "Leonardo I need to speak with you about the weapons"  
"Yes of course your grace I was just speaking to Zo about the guns"  
"Wonderful now hurry up Leonardo Florence awaits."  
Lorenzo left the room leaving Zo and Leo alone. "Well I'll be seeing you Leo."  
Leo nodded his mind always on a million things. Zo left him, Leo found his shirt and went to Lorenzo's office.  
When Leo went inside he saw a tall blonde and almost violet blue eyed and very handsome soldier.  
"Hello, where's Lorenzo?"  
The tall soldier turned around with a smirk on his face. "You must be Leonardo. I am Captain Alexander Dahl of the Swedish Army and friend of Lorenzo." He smiled and went to shake Leonardo's hand.  
"The pleasure is all mine then. Any friend of Lorenzo is good to me."  
"Your very young Leo."  
"Yes I'm 25 years old, how old are you my Captain? You can't be much older then me you look very young."  
Alex smirked and was now toe to toe with Leo. "I like that so said my Captain, mani already yours?  
"And by the way I'm 34 years old."  
Lorenzo came in "I'm glad you've met my dear friend. He's staying with use please show him to the Rome across from yours."  
"Anything for you your magnificent."  
Leo walk with Alex to the room. Lehrer you are Alex." Leo smiled brightly.  
"Your different from the others aren't you?"  
"I'm different from a lot of people. Have we met before?"  
"No but I've seem you fight for Florence and I've heard of how smart you are."  
"Well then I'm shocked you've heard well of me."  
"Oh no I'm only telling you the good parts, people really seem to not like you. I don't know how they could hate such a handsome face."  
"Are you flirting with me?" Leo joked  
Alex went over to Leo and kissed him. Leo was so shocked.  
"Close the door Da Vinci."  
Da Vinci wanted to say no, but he was already turned on by Alex beauty and now his spontaneous let's go right now Eden though I don't know you made him harder. Alex took off his clothes quickly and he went over to Leo and began to kiss him. Leo moaned as Alex rubbed his now hard cock. "Have you done this before Leo?"  
"Be with a man, yes I have." Alex took Leo's shirt off the tension was building quick. Leo took his pants off. Leo kissed down Alex's body until he got to his cock. Leo started sucking and licking Alex's hard cock. Alex moaned "yes...keep going." Leo began to suck him harder Alex felt like he was going to explode. "Leo...Leo." He moaned louder. Alex could feel him self losing it and he cam hard he gripped Leo's hair. Leo stood up and kissed Alex. "Bed, get on the bed now." Alex breathed heavy.  
Leo laid on his stomach. Alex kissed his neck and slid his tongue all the way down Leo's back and he kept going down. Alex rimed Leo good Leo was so turned on. Alex got on top of Leo and pushed inside him. "Don't be loud." Alex whispered. Leo nodded and gripped the sheets. Alex pushed slowly then he got faster and faster Leo could feel him self unfolding. He tried to be quit but he couldn't help but moan."yes...please don't stop....Alex." Alex pushed but this time he slowed it down and grind deeper, harder and rougher into Leo. "I'm going to cum." Aleix said breathing heavy. "I'm there with you...Alex shut up and push." Alex pushed and pushed Leo and Alex orgasmed at the same time moaning in their ecstasy. Alex fell next to Leo. Both of them breathing heavily. They got dressed and went back to Lorenzo's office. " I suggest you two have gotten to know each other better."  
"Actually I would say we know each other rather well." Leo said brightly. "Well I'll be stealing Alexander."  
"Of course your grace."  
Leo was now at home he lit some opium and started smoking breathing deeply and getting higher fading. Zoroaster came in. "Zo, good to see you how's the business."

"Shut up Leo."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
Zo took off his jacket. He seemed upset.  
Leo walked up to him and Zo grabbed him and kissed him hard. Leo pushed away. "What's going on Zo."  
Zo took off Leo's shirt and pants everything was moving so fast Leo was confused and turned on at the same time. "On your back."  
Leo did as Zo said  
Zo pushed inside Leo hard, Leo moaned so loud it could've woken up Verrochio  
"Aaaah....Zo, Zoroaster."  
Zo leaned down to Leo's ear and whispered to him. "Is this how he fucked you?" Leo was shocked Zo continued to push inside Leo making him feel good while he was feel bad. "What are you talking about?"  
"Alexy"  
"Alex!"  
"And why does it matter how he fucked  
me?"  
Zo pushed hard it was rough and Leo loved every minute.  
Leo flipped them over and got on top setting on Zo"s cock.  
Zo moaned gripping onto Leo's hips.  
Zo couldn't take how good it felt. "Why did you let him fuck you?"  
"Because I wanted him too, and it felt good, he fucked me on my stomach." Leo grinned on Zo harder, Leo let his head hell back. Zo grabbed Leo and they unrolled off the bed. "Turn over." Leo tried to fight with Zo but Zo was stronger. Leo was on his stomach getting fucked hard by Zo. Zo grabbed Leo's hair. "Zo, Zo , aaaah yes keep going Leo cam and it was strong. Zo cam after collapsed on top of Leo. Leo pushed Zo off. "What's your problem"  
"I just didn't like the idea of you being fucked by some unknown. I'm sorry if i was too rough on you."  
"I loved it" Leo whispered buttoning his pants .  
"We are allowed to be with other people" Leo said moving towards the door. Leo left out with a smirk "your forgiven"


End file.
